The Day I Found a Device
Overview Summer time is the day where you hang out, have fun, and occasionally find alien devices, giving you powers to save the world. Plot Note: This is the re-written episode. If you would like to see the old version, seeThe Day I Found a Device/Old It was a normal average day at Bellwood Private Middle School-- Well, as normal as can be. The bell rang, everyone was shouting in excitement. Ah, yes, it is summer time. Vacation, chilling, having fun. Most of the students were gone, and Vincent, the school's smartest student, was being chased by the bully Brance Macantosh. "Great! Now my schedule is ruined!" Vincent complained. He ran in serpentine, circles, and even crawled, but Brance wanted to bully just one more before he goes home. "Come here, four-eyes!" Brance called. Luckily, Jake was still there, fixing his locker. Jake heard Vincent's yelp, so he planned a trap. He tied a string and called Vincent to come near him. Vincent did as followed. Vincent was calling Brance. "Hey dummy! See me?!" Brance charged, but he didn't see the wire, and that was when Vincent dodged. Brance tripped... but all wasn't going as planned. The headmaster was at the scene of the crime, well, the scene where Brance will bump into him... Brance bumped the headmaster and both tripped, making the headmaster's coffee spill in his pants. "What is going on here?" headmaster said. "S-- Sir!" Brance tried to make a sentence. He pointed out to Jake and Vincent, but they already made a run for it. "None of this nonesense, mister! You'll spend time in summer school!" the headmaster scolded Brance. "That was a close one..." Jake said. Sam was talking to one of her friends, until she saw Jake and Vincent pass by. "Hey guys!" "Sam?" they heard her call. "Your parents told me we will be picked up by Eric here." "Really?" Jake couldnt believe it. He missed Eric. Last time he saw him was when he was five. Ah, good times. After waiting, Eric was waving at them. "There!" Vincent pointed out. They greeted Eric and rode the van. "So, how are you guys?" Eric asked. "Fine." Samantha replied. "School was kinda great, I guess..." Jake added. "So, where are you taking us?" Vincent asked. "To my place. Your parents told me that we will be spending lots of time during summer. We'll go to lots of places. The Grand Canyon, Niagra Falls, and tons more. It'll be a blast!" "Epic!" Jake shouted in excitement. "Now Eric, you babysit the kids while we're working." Jake's parents told Eric. "Don't worry, Ashley." Eric assured. "Hey, how 'bout you guys get your stuff and prepare our trip?" "Can we, auntie?" Sam asked. "Sure. That'll give you lots of time to do other stuff tomorrow." Jake's parents left with Sam and Vincent's to -obviously- work. "Well guys?" Eric rubbed his hands. "First thing is--" Suddenly, Eric's watch blinked on and off and beeped loudly. "What the heck?!" Jake blocked his ears with his hands. The noise was so loud. "What?! This-- This can't be..." Eric was in shock. "You guys stay here, I'll come back later..." "What do you think was that all about?" Vincent asked. "Dunno... Let's follow him." Jake suggested. "Nuh-uh!" Samantha stopped the two. "You ain't going nowhere! Eric said to stay put, so STAY put." "Geez..." Jake complained. "Hey look!" Vincent pointed to the right sky. "What?" Samantha fell for it... The two sneaked passed her and followed Eric to his back yard. "Guys!" Samantha stomped her foot. The three hid in the bushes. "What do you think he's doing?" asked Jake. They saw Eric opening up the tree's trunk to find a hidden mechanical computer inside of it. Eric pressed some do-dads and whatcha-ma-do-hickeys, and shazam! A secret door opened from the floor. Eric went inside. "Follow him!" Jake told. Suddenly, the doors closed. "What now?!" Vincent asked. "Well... what do you think?" Jake asked. "Eric's a robot from the future?" "Nah, he must be a spy..." Vincent told. "Nah, you two are just idiots..." Samantha told. "I told you guys to stay put, but no! Now, we know a family secret! He's an alien..." Then the argue began. Suddenly Vincent's hand had electricity around them. "What the--?!" He touched the tree, and the doors under the ground suddenly opened. "Nice work, Vinny!" Jake said. "Whatever you did, did it!" Sam patted Vincent. "But still, we shouldn't go do--" Too late, they were already inside. She cursed in another language... Jake looked at the left side, Vincent looked at the right. "Look at all these things! Belts, suits, armors, blasters--" Jake accidentally pushed a glass, which fell and broke, containing a watch device that suddenly climbed from Jake's legs to Jake's wrist. "What the?!" Jake tried to remove it, but it was stuck like super glue and spit... "Jake...?" Samantha pointed at Jake's back. "What are you guys doing here?" Eric asked. "Ooooooooh snaaap..." Jake stood like a statue. Theme Song "What are you guys doing here and WHY did this glass break?" Eric asked them. "Jake, your turn, Mr. I've Got This Under The Control..." Samantha gestured to Jake. Jake was getting a story now... "Well... you see... -um- an alien invasion was attacking a boy named Finn and--" "Oh gosh, just stop it already... We followed you, Eric." Vincent explained everything to Eric, from the beginning to the end. Eric understood. "Well, since you guys are here, could you--" Jake accidentally pressed a button. "Um... yeah. Hi... Am I stuck like this, because it is kinda cool..." Jake said. He transformed into a Crystalsapien. Unnamed, until the future. "You look... nasty..." Vincent gave Jake's formation look a 3/10, which is because aliens don't look so good, but hey, that's life...-actually, no, it isn't... Eric sighed. "Okay, it's my turn to explain things to you guys..." Eric told them that he was a member of a secret society which keeps the secretive stuff secret. Even the name was secret.. Anyway, he told them that he was a retired agent. He kept the watch as a remembrance that he is... a pretty epic uncle... The watch that he kept was a warning watch, which blinks everytime there is danger in town. It hasn't blinked since, because Bellwood was like, population: 1000, villain population: -1000, so earth was never in danger, but now, it blinked, for the first time, which was impossible, because all the great evil that walked earth was already in the Null void or jail. This must be a greater evil. "So... how about this watch?" Jake asked. Oh yeah, the watch... Eric told Jake that the watch that is stuck in his risk is a machine that let's him transform into different types of aliens, which is actually an intergalactic peace machine, which went to a war machine every one wants. He told him that it was given to him for safe keeping, that a chosen one will have to wear this for an upcoming battle. He also told Jake that there are other wielders with the same watches he has, same powers, other colors, who the heck knows. I'm just the narrator... Anyway... "So, since all the baddies are gone, why did your watch blink?" Samantha asked. "That's just it. It can't be possible..." Eric said. Eric turned on the TV only to find that Bellwood Camp was totally being attacked by a giant robot droid. "What the heck?!" Jake asked. By the way, he transformed back to normal, didn't I say that? Of course not.... "Looks like we need to save camp." Samantha told the guys. "You sure about this, guys?" Eric asked. "As dangerous as it-- Wait, no, but hey, adventure is fun, right?" Vincent said. "Great explainaition, genius..." Jake commented. Eric gave Sam and Vincent some blasters, while Jake gets a cool watch. Eric drove to the camp and found that it was a giant robo-invasion. "Oh heck!" Vincent blasted every robot he could see. Jake spotted the mother robot, which possibly controls every robot. Eric was getting all the civillians out of there and returning them to saftey. "Okay... Let's see what alien will I choose..." Jake selected a cool shaped alien, which looked cool... Jake slapped it and he automatically transformed into an ice-like alien. "Chill!!!" he yelled out. "Wait, no. I have regrets..." Jake as Chill (for now, that's what we'll call it) jumped to the mother robot's leg to her back leading to her head, which was what Jake thought to be her weak spot. The mother robot noticed Jake and tried to flick him outta there. Jake thought of another plan. Making the mother robot destroy herself. Chill stood at the mother robot's back, and the mother rbot tried to slice Jake at her back, but instead, scratched her own back. Jake then repeated it to the leg, and the mother robot scratched her leg, too. Now she was handicapped. Chill made a sharp sword-like hand-shard and stabbed the mother robot's head, destroying her once and for all. Now all he had to do next was land saftley. "Gotta do a jump of faith..." Chill told himself. He jumped from about 10 stories high and lived... because the deer broke his fall. Unfortunately, Jake fell unconsious. "Ugh..." Jake managed to wake up. "Guys?" "Hi, hon." Ashley Grayson woke Jake. "How's your sleep?" "I had the weirdest dream. i imagined I had a watch that--" Jake looked at his wrist and found out it wasn't a dream. It was real. After a while, Jake and his cousins packed for the trip with Eric, their uncle. "So guys..." Jake felt hyper and excited. he wanted to smile inside. "Best... vacation... ever." Jake quoted. END Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Sam Nora *Eric Salov *Students *Teachers *Jake's parents 'Villains' *Giant Alien Droid *The Unknown 'Aliens Used' *Crystalline (Unnamed at this episode) *Freeze (Used as Chill but decided to change) Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123